Better than Coffee
by manahawai
Summary: Cas decides to wake Dean up without the aide of coffee or any other stimulates...well maybe not all other stimulates. Warning this is boy on boy!


As a little side not is there are any pairings you guys would like us to do for either straight up smut or an actual story then feel free to either private message us or write a review with names and (if you want) a plot or idea. No s&m though. That shit just freaks us out but if you like it more power to ya. Laters lovelies.

-Bianca and Maile

Castiel lay next to Dean as the sun just started to peak through the windows of their motel. They had nothing to do that day but laze around in bed. The only question now was how to wake him. He smiled suddenly, a wicked gleam in his eye as he slid down the bed tugging the sheets with him. Dean was golden with the morning light, all hard muscle and lanky frame completely exposed and vulnerable to anything Castiel could come up with.

Castiel settled himself between Dean's thighs breathing in deeply. He always loved the way he smelled but right here especially, because smelled only of him and his cock. He was still soft when he wrapped his lips around him and suckled but Dean responded almost instantly swelling to fill and stretch Castiel's mouth. Dean's hips thrusted up into that wicked mouth before opening his eyes on a gasp, stunned to see that Cas was actually there and not a figment of his imagination.

Cas grinned around the hard length in his mouth before going down on him completely, tongue swirling and teeth closing in the softest suggestion of a bite. Dean came, his moan of pleasure muted by his own hand over his mouth. Cas continued to suckle until he drained every last drop from Dean. He stared down at Cas, breathing heavily before yanking him up to kiss him hard on the mouth.

"Time to get up." Cas said when his mouth was released. "It's very hard to get mad at you after that." Dean said with a wry grin. He leaned in for another kiss this one much softer almost chaste. Dean started to roll Cas over on the bed so that he was on top, but Cas stopped him. "Oh no you don't. I'm not done with you yet." He said grinding down on the already hardening length under him. Dean bucked up against him with a groan.

Cas sat up, arched his back and lowered himself onto Dean, moaning when he seated himself fully. He sat there for a moment breathing heavily, staring down at Dean through lidded eyes. Dean ran his fingers through the fine hairs on Cast's legs, up his torso and plucking at a pert nipple while the other wrapped around a hard length spreading the wetness he found at the tip.

Cas gasped, his head snapping back on a low moan before leaning back and lifting himself almost all the way off and slamming himself down. He continued at that pace, the hard length in him rubbing hard again and again against that perfect spot making his breath hitch.

Dean stared up at the man moving above him, profanities and whimpers pouring from his mouth. It was heady to know that he reduce someone so proper to suck basic raw need. He could feel the tightening of Cas's balls against his hand and he reached down to fondle them taking one in each hand, kneading the flesh firmly. Cas nearly _screamed _as he came, his come spurting from his to splatter Dean's wrists and chest.

It was at the moment, when Cas was writhing with pleasure, head thrown back and Dean thrusting into him with everything he had, that Sam walked in slamming the door open.

"Hey guys-HOLY FUCK ME!" Sam covered his eyes and stumbled back out of the room, slamming the close again. Cas looked down at Dean who was still hard and pulsing in him. "Well that was awkward." Dean glared up at the grinning angel who then proceeded to grind his hips down making Dean's back arch with a strangled moan as came inside the smug man still grinning above him.

"You know you really are fucked up sometimes Cas." Dean said with a sigh tugging him down for a kiss. "Now get off me, we need to get cleaned up so Sam can come back in. You know he's going to be pissed." "Yup!" Cas said happily kissing Dean and rolling off of him to stretch before walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Dean shook his head before getting up and following him into the bathroom.

***Several minutes later

"Sam you can come in now." Dean said walking out into the hallway. Sam stared at him for a minute before going into a full-blown rant. "What the _hell_ were you thinking!? You knew I was coming back! _You knew!_ But nooooooo, you guys are too horny to even consider little ole me. Those two girls I could handle but this! No I NEVER wanted to see you and Cas like that!"

The rant continued on for a good ten minutes, Sam pausing only once to go find Castiel so he could yell at him too. And all Dean could think was _"So worth the rant"._

A/N

Well folks we haven't uploaded any good ole smut in like, ever so Bianca here wrote this for you guys. As for those of you who are following Razing Vicinage we kind of ran into a little road-block there and we may be ending it in 5 more chapters…we don't know yet. Any who reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
